Morar com Garotas
by Misa Black
Summary: x "Quando James e Lily resolveram ter uma segunda lua de mel, Harry tinha apenas três anos e muitas dúvidas sobre o mundo. Quer dizer, se todo casal tem um pai e uma mãe, por que tio Sirius e tio Remus eram um casal?" x fic para o V Like a Brother My Ass


**Nota 1: **Fic slash, machocummacho, homossexualidade ou yaoi. Se o amor de homem com homem te magoa, deprime ou fere suas ideologias, bem, faça-se esse favor: feche essa página agora e não voltemos a falar no assunto, ok?

**Nota 2: **Imagine um mundo onde a Família Riddle conseguiu ser feliz e saltitante e, sendo assim, o Voldemort nunca existiu, porque Tom Riddle se tornou um medi-bruxo bonitão e agora é o House Glamouroso –Q? Bem, é isso sem Voldemort. Sem Guerra. Sem traição do Peter. Família feliz com Baby!Harry crescendo com mamã e papá ali para ensinar e... *chorei* - Fic RA, meu bem.

**Nota 3: **Fic escrita para a V edição do Projeto Like A Brother My Ass RA! version do seisvê.

**Morar com Garotas**

_para as **puppiers **do **seisvê**_**  
**

Quando James e Lily resolveram ter uma segunda lua de mel, Harry tinha apenas três anos e muitas dúvidas sobre o mundo. Quer dizer, se todo casal tem um pai e uma mãe, por que tio Sirius e tio Remus eram um casal?  
Foi o que o menino perguntou ao ser deixado na casa do padrinho naquele final de semana. Sirius ficou sem saber como responder por um tempo e ofereceu bolo de chocolate para fazer o pequeno se esquecer da pergunta.  
O dia de Remus foi horrível, estava cada dia mais cansativo ensinar aurores a detectar criaturas "do mal", não se faziam mais _bixos_ como antigamente.  
- Tio! – a voz do pequeno convidado ecoou em seus ouvidos e, quando ele deu por si, estava com uma criança pendurada em seus ombros.  
A casa dele estava um caos: Aquele vaso que ganhara de presente de Alice quando se casou? Destruído. Aquela pilha de papéis que _deveria estar_ sobre a escrivaninha? Viraram obras de arte do pequeno Potter. E como brigar com uma criança adorável e rechonchuda como Harry?  
Mas ele tinha alguém mais fácil de brigar, lembrou. E aquela briga faria o parceiro limpar tudo sem magia! Ele mesmo se encarregaria disso.  
- Como vai, Harry?  
- Tio, eu preciso fazer uma pergunta muito importante. Porque, assim, minha mãe disse que você e o tio Sirius são um casal, mas os casais não são só de homem e mulher? – ele perguntou sem-graça, como se estivesse com vergonha de perguntar.  
- Bem, seu tio Sirius e eu somos um casal, Harry. – ele respondeu com calma, enquanto lançava um olhar para Sirius que deu de ombros como se dissesse _"Ei, eu tentei tirar isso da cabeça dele!". _  
- Mas os dois são meninos. E meu pai e minha mãe são menino e menina.  
- Existem vários tipos de casal, Harry. De menino com menino, menina com menina e menino com menina.  
- Ah. Você e o tio Sirius não gostam de meninas!  
Remus sorriu. Sirius gargalhou alto, recebendo um olhar reprovador do marido.  
- Pode-se dizer que sim.  
- Vocês não gostam da minha mãe? – ele estava em choque. Porque eles tinham que cuidar das dúvidas do Potter Jr.? Existiam coisas que Lily saberia explicar melhor ao filho.  
- Claro que gostamos. A Lily é uma grande amiga e... hm... seu tio Sirius e eu preferimos morar juntos do que com garotas, entendeu?  
- Claro que entendo! Eu não gosto de garotas, eu acho. Elas usam rosa.  
O casal riu. Será que James compreenderia que seu único herdeiro até o momento preferia ficar longe das garotas? Bem, ele compreendeu quando os melhores amigos resolveram se casaram, então era de se esperar que compreendesse.  
E se não compreendesse, eles tinham a Lily para resolver tudo. Graças a Merlin.  
- Bem, espero que você avise seu pai quando ele voltar de viagem, Harry. – Sirius disse, pegando o pequeno no colo e colocando nos ombros. – Bem, meu campeão, está na hora de dormir. Você já quebrou tudo o que havia de quebrável em casa.  
Remus não conseguiu impedir o pensamento de que Sirius seria um ótimo pai. Enquanto não criavam os seus, podiam praticar com Harry.

**x**

- Papai! Mamãe!  
- Como foi com os titios, Harry? – Lily perguntou beijando a testa da criança.  
- Quando eu crescer, eu vou ser igual ao tio Sirius e tio Remus!  
James nunca ficou tão vermelho e Sirius nunca riu tanto. E Harry, bem, Harry nunca morou com uma garota.

* * *

_Fic com um toque de pinhão no fim, mas descaradamente puppylove. Bem, meu coração é puppy e sempre vai ser. _

_Não favorite sem comentar. _

_Beijos, _

_Misa Black  
_


End file.
